Mαммα Mια!
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"...Sencillamente, cualquiera se puede sentir confiado de conocer a su futuro suegro cuando es uno de los mejores corredores de Fórmula 1 de Italia… hasta que se entera de que aquel hombre no es nada menos que una leyenda viva en la historia de las carreras."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la _bella_ portada (de Satsvk1, que tiene grandioooosos diseños(L) o la canción a la que hace referencia el título (y nop, no es la de ABBA; es la de Elena Gheorghe, por si alguien se lo preguntaba (?). Como siempre, todo se mantiene sin fines de lucro y... todo eso~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Lo prometido es deuda así que, por más que no suela cumplir, aquí está el fic al que le hice propaganda en otro fic (?).**

 **»** **Aclaraciones &Advertencias:** **Humanizado; semi-A.U.; intento de comedia y... referencias sexuales everywhere (?). ¡Ah~! ¿Y cómo olvidar el posible OoC por culpa de determinadas situaciones BD?**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasar lo inevitable... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **M** amma **M** ia _ **!**_

* * *

 **C** on los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y la espalda pegada a la puerta delantera de un viejo Volkswagen estacionado en la calle, _ovviamente_ , no estaba escondiéndose… _certo?_

Que no se sintiese tan confiado como de costumbre tenía que tener otra explicación como, por ejemplo: _la fecha que acontecía._

Exactamente, hace un año, había hecho que _cierto corredor rubio_ pasase todo el día con él y con su madre y, un año antes de eso, había sido lo suficientemente persistente como para llegar al punto de poder rebelar su relación ante la prensa, haciéndolo completamente formal para el disfrute y la molestia de otros (incluido el de su mismo novio, _lo que lo hacía un mejor logro_ ).

Rió de forma orgullosa al rememorar la hazaña… hasta que recordó que ese año el aniversario sería algo _diferente_ , por decirlo de algún modo. Hubiese tragado saliva, pero su mismo orgullo se lo impidió.

Lightning se lo había advertido en más de una ocasión, pero nunca le tomó verdadera importancia. Es decir, ¿por qué molestarse en hacerlo? _Quizá, muy en el fondo, se arrepentía un poco de ello._ No lo admitiría porque, sencillamente, cualquiera se puede sentir confiado de conocer a su futuro suegro cuando es uno de los mejores corredores de Fórmula 1 de Italia… hasta que se entera de que aquel hombre no es nada menos que una leyenda viva en la historia de las carreras.

« _Merda._ »

Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en sus puntos positivos para recuperar su típica —y excesiva— confianza. No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de recuperarla, su mente le traicionó nuevamente.

«No es por tratar de asustarte, Francesco… Pero, aparte de ser un corredor profesional retirado, Doc también está a cargo de Radiator Springs… y es el doctor, por si no lo habías deducido aún.»

Si su primer título no era suficientemente intimidante —tal y como lo eran sus récords en la pista— tenía dos cosas más de las que preocuparse.

 _Casi dramáticamente, podía imaginarse las quejas, los reproches y los problemas en los que, posiblemente, el hombre quisiese meterlo sólo por salir con su hijo. ¿No es por ello que todos temen a sus suegros?_

Negó con la cabeza. De cualquier forma, no entendía cómo podía suceder algo así.

Cuando Lightning estuvo viviendo en su casa durante su corta visita a Milán (por cosa de unas promociones ahí), para lo único que se había entrometido su madre fue para saber algunas cosas básicas sobre el #95, para decir que los apoyaba y… para decirles que usaran protección; pero sobretodo por lo último.

Volvió a dejar escapar una ronca risa al recordar cómo, tan rojo como su propio deportivo, Lightning casi se ahogó ante aquel comentario. Por más normal que fuese _quizá, el habérselo dicho en pleno almuerzo, no fue la mejor idea de todas…_ Sin embargo, no cabía duda que había valido la pena… por más de que, entre resentido y avergonzado, no le hubiese permitido acercársele durante un —bastante— tiempo.

 _Definitivamente, había valido la pena._

Rebuscando algo dentro de los bolsillos internos del blazer oscuro, alzó la mirada, notando entonces como el cielo, antes anaranjado, empezaba a tornarse completamente oscuro.

Ni se inmutó; sólo sonrió de lado, felicitándose por haber llegado tan temprano a su cita… aunque el otro piloto no tuviese ni idea de ello. _Al menos, eso es lo que había estado creyendo todo ese tiempo_ , cuando se dedicaba a darle una pitada a su cigarrillo de vez en cuando, aparentando que esperaba algo o a alguien.

— ¿Crees que tu novio vaya entrar algún día? —Acercándose por la derecha de Lightning, que cada tanto se acercaba a la ventana para comprobar si Francesco seguía al lado del Volkswagen, Doc había preguntado aquello de forma tan casual que el rubio no supo cómo tomarlo del todo.

Sin embargo, una ladeada sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor casi de forma automática mientras sus dedos aún se pasaban, distraídamente, por la tela de la cortina azulada.

—No tengo idea —respondió luego de girarse, y su voz salió naturalmente traviesa— pero, quizá sea buen momento para ir a dar una vuelta, ¿no lo crees, Doc?

Por más que la idea del #95 no le sorprendió del todo (conociendo al chico —y lo impaciente que seguía siendo—, esperaba alguna represalia así… más tratándose de aquel italiano), el de lentes dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿A dónde irás esta vez? —preguntó con cierto pesar, apenas levantando su vista por encima de sus lentes rectangulares.

Lightning sólo pareció pensarlo —estaba claro que tenía decidido eso desde que empezó a sonreír— cuando caminó por la sala, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca para lucir más relajado de lo que ya estaba.

—No lo sé… Tal vez vaya con Mater a dar una vuelta…

—Creí que me habías dicho que Mater salió de misión con su novia y ese espía británico —comentó sencillamente Doc, tanto como para recordárselo como para molestarlo un poco.

—Tsk. —Estaba tan acostumbrado a salir con Mater de noche, que había olvidado ese detalle por completo. Por más de que su mueca se torció por unos segundos, su rostro volvió a iluminarse, ésta vez, con curiosidad—. ¿Qué me dices de ir Sally?

— ¿Ella ya superó ese "enamoramiento" hacia el otro corredor? —preguntó con algo de escepticismo el mayor, alzando una ceja cuando Lightning desvió la mirada, farfullando algo por lo bajo—. Eso creí.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —A los pocos segundos, el #95 volvía a dar vueltas por la habitación. Frente a aquel hombre de cabello azulado, ni se molestaba en disimular lo exasperado que estaba—. ¿A dónde se supone que vaya a esta hora? _¿A hablar con Red?_

—Puedes ir a hablar con Lizzie —sugirió Doc, sentándose tranquilamente en la silla de madera más cercana—. Sabes que a ella le encanta contar historias sobre Stanley.

La primera respuesta del rubio fue ladear la cabeza tras detener su caminar.

—De eso ni hablar —negó inmediatamente, disimulando el escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle parcialmente con la X que formaron sus brazos por un momento—. La última vez que fui a hablar con ella porque estaba sola, apenas pude salir de noche y con más stickers en mi trasero de lo que puedo soportar.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el de lentes sólo volvió a alzar su ceja, como si esperase alguna verdadera justificación para no ir con la simpática anciana del pueblo. Lightning, por su parte, pareció malinterpretar un poco la mirada; por ello, ligeramente sonrojado, decidió agregar con un intento de calma:

—Y no estoy de ánimo para eso.

Algo satisfecho de momento, el #51 alzó hombros. El rubio sólo suspiró con alivio cuando logró destensarse un poco.

—Tampoco te pedí una explicación, niño —aclaró, dándose la vuelta para apoyar ambos brazos sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente—. Si quieres salir para que trate de conocer un poco a tu novio o para darle celos, puedes ir al café de Flo un rato, pero date prisa. Hoy es uno de esos días en lo que suele cerrar temprano.

Aquella simple respuesta bastó para que los ojos celestes del menor brillasen por unos segundos, combinando con la radiante sonrisa que le acompañó al instante.

— ¡Eres un genio, Doc!

Después de darle un repentino abrazo tras pasar por su lado, siguió su camino hasta la puerta que daba al modesto patio trasero.

Escabulléndose tan bien como sabía hacerlo, el italiano jamás podría notarlo.

* * *

 **C** uando finalmente decidió que ya era momento para ir a la casa, comprobó la hora en el costoso reloj que descansaba, casi perezosamente, debajo de la manga de la camisa roja que llevaba puesta.

Acomodó los dos primeros botones sin abrochar y, después se alejó un poco del viejo Volkswagen que, por supuesto, debió opacar su grandiosa imagen, haciéndolo pasar desapercibido frente a la poca gente que cruzaba por esa acera. Ese era el único motivo por el que había aparcado su presuntuoso Ferrari lejos de la casa de Lightning y… de los pits del mismo que, de seguro, se emocionarían _demasiado_ por aquel modesto vehículo. Aunque la atención no le molestaba —todo lo contrario—, aquella visita no estaba destinada para eso… en un primer momento.

No reprimió la soberbia sonrisa por más que ladeó con la cabeza al recordarlos; de ese modo, se encaminó hacia el pórtico de la casa en cuestión, manteniendo su postura _aparentemente_ relajada mientras terminaba por decidir cómo presentarse ante su suegro.

No obstante, cuando sus pensamientos estuvieron medianamente ordenados, sus nudillos frenaron mucho antes de golpear contra la puerta de la casa.

Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo un poco por lo bajo.

— _Come potrei dimeticare il vino?_ —pensó en voz alta, fingiendo tener esa característica arrogancia cuando se dio la vuelta.

Regresando por donde había llegado, disimuló lo mejor que pudo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba aparcado su Ferrari. Ya era de noche; había mucha menos gente vagando por el pequeño pueblo y, por ende, las posibilidades de que alguien lo reconocieran eran _considerablemente_ bajas, aún andando cómodamente por ahí. Además, estaba el punto extra de que, a esas horas, lo único realmente concurrido era el café local. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse... a excepción de un par de chillidos que distinguió —demasiado— cerca de donde se encontraba.

Por simple inercia, desvió su mirada hasta dónde provenía el ruido; fue entonces que su ladeada sonrisa desapareció, y su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

— ¿Dónde será tu próxima carrera, Lightning?

—No será muy lejos de aquí, ¿cierto?

— ¡Ya nos perdimos algunas por eso!

—Viajar por el mundo es taaaan costooooso…

Aún sin percatarse de su presencia, el corredor del #95 yacía apoyado en el capó de un Mitsubishi estacionado en el café mientras un par de camareras seguían hablando, tan animadas como cualquier otra fanática podría estarlo estando cerca de su ídolo.

—Tranquilas, chicas. —Cruzándose de brazos, el chico volvía presumir con una sonrisa que se incrementó cuando ambas gemelas volvieron a emocionarse—. Hay posibilidades de que el próximo rally sea aquí mismo, pero no le digan a nadie.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Hablas en serio, Lightning?

El rubio asintió sin deshacer en ningún momento su postura petulante. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero una voz le ganó el momento.

— _Ciao, McQueen! Come stai?_

También sorprendido por lo casual que había sido, abrió los ojos en par y miró a ambos lados con ligera desorientación. Ambas gemelas sólo lo observaron, curiosas, antes de reparar en el italiano que se acercaba.

—Francesco —llamó, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar sin llegar a ser consciente de ellos—. Pensé que… tardarías más en llegar —mintió, creyéndose completamente sagaz tras decirlo; por ello, su sonrisa volvía a relucir.

Como era de esperar, el piloto de Fórmula 1 notó el detalle, como las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

Luego de que Mia y Tia le despejasen el paso —sin saber muy bien qué decir, en parte por el idioma y en parte por haberlo reconocido gracias a los programas de entretenimiento—, el de ojos caobas sólo se aproximó para tomar asiento a un lado del #95, bastante cómodo tras comprobar la mueca que el otro seguía manteniendo en su rostro.

— _Cossa posso dire?_ Francesco empezaba a extrañar a su querido _ragazzo_ —respondió burlonamente al rodearle con un brazo. Volviendo a interrumpirlo mucho antes de hablar, se dirigió hacia ambas meseras—. _Signorine, incantato di conoscerlas._

A pesar de que sólo había hecho un pequeño asentimiento al saludarlas, eso había bastado para que ambas riesen torpemente cuando un tenue sonrojo invadió sus rostros, opacando el carraspeo de Lightning en el acto.

—Supongo que ya pueden regresar con Flo, chicas —rebufó sin molestarse en disimularlo cuando rodó los ojos—. Su descanso había terminado hace unos… ¿diez minutos?

—Quince, o tal vez veinte…

— ¡Pero realmente no importa! —finalizó Tia la frase de su hermana, aunque con el mismo ánimo y gesto que ella.

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que ya se irán? —De la forma más amable que logró emular, el rubio volvió a preguntar, algo confuso ante la actitud de las gemelas.

Por uno segundo, ambas se miraron. Con los pocos clientes que tenían, seguramente Flo no saldría a avisarles que regresaran a trabajar (en especial, si se encontraba con Ramone); gracias a eso, podrían quedarse hasta que ella apareciese…o hasta que alguno de los dos corredores presentes las echasen. Alguna de esas dos cosas tenía que pasar primero para que las dos volviesen al café.

—De todas formas, a Francesco no le importa si hay público o no —habló el castaño, aunque quedó poco claro si había sido para ellas o para Lightning. El que lo hubiera susurrado a su oído, pero viendo burlonamente a las gemelas, había complicado un poco las cosas.

— _Pero a Lightning sí le importa_ —aclaró el chico de mala gana, empujándolo con cierta molestia ocasionada por el nuevo color en sus mejillas. Tratando de ignorar lo anterior (y, sobretodo, la nueva sonrisa que le dedicaba el italiano), se giró hacia Mia y Tia una vez enderezó su postura—. Ahm, chicas… _Realmente_ _odio dejarlas…_ pero ya teníamos planes.

—Desde hace unos _sei_ meses —agregó por fastidiar Francesco cuando imitó al otro. Sintió que había logrado su cometido cuando Lightning comenzó a empujarlo, _sutilmente,_ por la espalda.

—No fue hace tanto tiempo... Sólo te había avisado que, algún día deberías, conocer a Doc —explicó con el mismo deje de molestia que antes, disimulando el sonrojo gracias a la iluminación de la zona.

Lo único que consiguió con ello fue que el otro riera sin pena alguna.

— _Davvero?_ ¿Admites que te preocupabas porque Francesco conociera a _tuo padre_? ¿Eso era? —burló en cuanto pudo, volviendo a fastidiar al rubio y provocando más risillas por parte del par de camareras, que sólo les observaban irse.

—Dudo mucho que le puedas agradar a ese viejo y gruñón corredor —contestó sinceramente Lightning, dejando escapar una pequeña risa traviesa ante sus propias palabras—. Tendrás que esforzarte por eso… si quieres tener, al menos, una oportunidad contra _El Fabuloso Hudson Hornet_ —agregó del mismo modo al verle por el rabillo del ojo. Por mucho que exagerara, su voz seguía sonando extremadamente convincente.

No obstante, el #1 volvió a pasar por alto las advertencias.

— _Non preoccuparti_ , McQueen. Todo el mundo ama a Francesco.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Deteniéndose de inmediato, alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Si estás tan seguro de eso, ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? Podrías estar hablando con Doc mientras esperaban a que regresara.

Por otra parte, el italiano sólo alzó hombros, soberbio, antes de responder:

—Iba a _prendere_ el vino que dejé en el auto _e_ , al pasar por aquí, te encontré _parlando_ con _due bellas_ _ragazze_.

Ya fuese por la seguridad que demostraba o por algo más que no pudo reconocer en un primer momento, el #95 dejó escapar un pequeño bufido más.

—Tú ve por el vino (o lo que sea que estabas buscando) —dijo, y sonó más como orden que alguna otra cosa. Era obvio que seguía enojado porque la supuesta travesura le había salido al revés—. Yo iré con Doc para avisarle que al fin entrarás a la casa, ¿entendido?

— _Non c'è problema._

Francesco había accedido tan rápido que Lightning sólo parpadeó, extrañado, antes de haber podido seguir hablando. Había querido agregar algo como un «si no te gusta, entonces tú irás con Doc y yo iré por la bebida» pero, cuando fue a reaccionar, unos labios con sabor a tabaco aprisionaron a los suyos, compartiendo un casto y corto beso.

— _Ci vediamo dopo, McQueen_ —despidió sin perder la arrogante sonrisa que acompañó al guiño que le dedicó al chico—. _Arrivadercci, signorine_ —agregó después, manteniendo la coquetería de antes sólo para volver a fastidiarlo.

Mucho antes de que Mia y Tia pudiesen responder, Lightning ya había alejado lo suficiente al italiano mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

¿Celoso? _¿Dónde?_

* * *

— **T** e lo digo, Doc… ¡Ese sujeto es imposible!

Apenas había regresado a la casa, el #95 no había dejado de quejarse del piloto de Fórmula 1. Doc, por su parte, nuevamente se había limitado a levantar la vista para verle. Su expresión cansada delataba cuanto —no— le sorprendía la escena que armaba el chico.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora, niño? —preguntó con simpleza, no tanto para escucharle, sino para que el menor se desahogase.

— ¡Francesco Bernoulli! ¡Eso pasó! —soltó de inmediato Lightning, ignorando sin querer como el de lentes centraba su mirar en uno de los papeles que tenía que supervisar para el ayuntamiento.

—Pensé que ya habías superado eso —comentó del mismo modo sereno que antes, sólo que firmando la hoja para pasar a otro documento.

— ¡Y lo hice! ¡Hace mucho tiempo, además! —insistió el rubio, frustrándose más cuando se revolvió el cabello con una mano. Sin embargo, con la otra, se apoyó en la pared cercana para dejar escapar el gran suspiro que dio paso a una pequeña carcajada—. De hecho…, ya lo acabo de hacer _de nuevo._

El de lentes sólo rodó los ojos.

En silencio, contó los segundos para que Lightning siguiera parloteando arrogantemente, aunque mucho antes de lo se pudo imaginar, lo que interrumpió el ambiente fue el golpeteo de la puerta principal.

Aquel ruido, casi por arte de magia, deshizo la tensión que se sentía en la habitación… por parte del exnovato, claro está; Doc se mantenía tan impasible como siempre.

— ¿Quieres ir tú, niño, o voy yo? —inquirió al verlo por el rabillo del ojo cuando apartó el papeleo de la mesa.

Ante la pregunta, Lightning sólo desvió la vista hacia la puerta, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada cargada de arrogancia.

—Déjamelo a mí —contestó, guiñándole el ojo al #51 antes de dirigirse a la puerta, tan rápido como de costumbre.

Se dio un pequeño vistazo en uno de los espejos del corredor y, después de guiñarse el ojo con un «Kachow» cuando sus manos señalaban su reflejo, se dignó a abrir la puerta como si nada.

— _McQueen._ —La galante sonrisa que el italiano le dedicaba no le sorprendió, por lo que posó su vista en la fina botella que sostenía casi descuidadamente junto a un peculiar ramo con margaritas y rosas—. ¿Extrañaste demasiado a tu amado Francesco?

—Calla y entra de una vez —contestó al rodar los ojos cuando se hizo a un lado. Estaba seguro de que el detalle de las flores eran más para apenarlo que para presumir ante su padre que tan buen novio era—. Doc está esperando en la sala.

— ¿En la sala? —repitió al seguirle, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí. Te tardaste tanto que Doc prefirió adelantar "sus cosas de juez" en vez de ir acomodando la cena que teníamos preparada —explicó con la simpleza en donde camuflaba un deje de burla—. Parece que el "no tan rápido" se convirtió en tu nuevo lema, después de todo… —no pudo evitar agregar al detenerse, esperando ver su reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

Sin embargo, en vez de dramatizar o enfadarse, el castaño rió tan arrogantemente como sabía hacerlo.

—Creo recordar a cierto _corridore_ que me pedía ir más despacio cuando estábamos…

— _¿Estaban en dónde?_

Por más de que Doc hubiese aparecido como salido de la nada y usando un tono bastante autoritario que rozaba con lo intimidante, tanto el rojizo rostro de Lightning como su mueca evitaron que el italiano sintiese algo de nerviosismo por la situación en la que él sólo se había metido _a modo de primera impresión._

Con la misma sonrisa boba de antes, le pasó el ramo y el vino al #95 para extenderle una mano al hombre frente a él.

—Así que usted debe ser el _papà_ de Lightning —comentó sereno por más de que Doc mantuviese los brazos cruzados y la pose firme—. _Buona sera. Io sono Francesco Bernoulli, il miglior corridore del mondo. Piacere di conoscerti._

—Sí, creo que algo así me había dicho Sally —respondió el de lentes con neutralidad, estrechando la mano del otro por pura cortesía.

— ¿La _bella_ Sally?

—Sí, la misma que sigue diciendo tu nombre en diez sílabas —le murmuró el de ojos celestes de mala gana una vez se deshizo de las flores. Aún le quedaba dejar el vino sobre la mesa.

—No es la única que lo hace —respondió del mismo modo bajo (aunque con coquetería) cuando levantó las cejas al verle. Por supuesto, provocando que el otro lo mirara de mala forma, sin estar seguro de cómo responderle.

—Doc, ¿no es muy tarde para llamar al Sheriff? Creo que Francesco quiere pasar la noche con él.

Con normalidad, había sugerido aquello, aprovechando que, detrás del mayor, éste no podría ver la mirada entre pícara y maliciosa que le dedicaba al italiano.

Igualmente, el corredor de Fórmula 1 sólo alzó hombros cuando Doc miró por encima de su hombro la mueca de Lightning segundos antes de que éste la tratara de disimular por completo; esa no era la primera vez que estaban en una situación así, no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso _aún estando con su suegro enfrente._

Apretándose el puente de la nariz y ajustando sus lentes en el acto, el de cabello azulado negó con la cabeza momentos después.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó dejar que el presumido novio de su molesto hijo los visitara por unos días?

Empezaba a culpar al pueblo —y, tal vez, a Sally— por apoyarlos tanto.

* * *

— **P** odrá no ser perfectamente italiano, pero Luigi y Guido hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarnos con esto —avisó Doc al regresar, dejando los platos con spaghetti después de que Lightning terminase de aprontar la mesa… con la indeseada ayuda del visitante italiano.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —Se quejó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos al sentarse con pesadez en la silla.

—Te terminaste comiendo la pizza en la tarde, cuando Luigi y Guido estaban atendiendo a alguien en su tienda.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me aburría… —reprochó, volviendo a recobrar un poco de su aire tan infantil como orgulloso—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que _ambos_ ayudamos a preparar esta cosa, _que ni recuerdo como se llamaba_ —agregó al señalar el plato que tenía delante desde la misma postura.

—Es sólo spaghetti, niño…

— _Spaghetti alla puttanesca,_ McQueen.

—Alla Puttan… ¿eh? —Cuando reaccionó, sólo volvió su vista hacia Francesco, que se encontraba dedicándole una de esas molestas y burlonas sonrisas que solía dar. Confundido, decidió girarse hacia Doc, aunque éste sólo se limitó a alzar hombros.

—Tranquilo… Sólo es un nombre, nada de qué preocuparse —bromeó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del de ojos celestes.

—Y yo creía que saberlo algún día me podría salvar la vida —comentó sarcástico, llevándose un pequeño bocado de pasta a los labios.

—De hecho, eso podría pasar —intervino Doc, tan serio como siempre—. Si eres extremadamente alérgico a alguno de los ingredientes, te sería algo bastante útil de saber.

— _Uhh…_ Pero nadie aquí es alérgico a las anchoas o al perejil, ¿no? —Preguntó con un deje de esperanza para disimular el comentario de antes, volviendo a mirar a los otros dos presentes—. ¿Lo ven? No hay nada para preocuparse.

—Aunque, no se hubieran molestado. —De la nada, el castaño había vuelto a hablar después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Francesco es grandioso, pero una comida estilo americano no habría estado mal…

— ¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto?

—…Tampoco —finalizó, para molestia del otro, aunque fingió que nada había pasado—. ¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiado, McQueen?

—Cuando te pasas toda una temporada diciendo cosas y arruinándolas con un insulto cuando te arrepientes… Sí, creo que sigo desconfiando un poco —bromeó al codearlo cuando imitó su mueca… hasta que el carraspeo de Doc les llamó la atención.

— _Mi scusi, papà McQueen_.

—Sólo con Doc basta, muchacho —corrigió pesadamente el mayor, reforzando lo dicho con un vago palmeo al aire.

—Hey, ¿Por qué yo sigo siendo "niño" cuando Francesco ya es "muchacho"?

Levantándose del asiento y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, Lightning mantenía una ceja alzada y los labios formando un perfecto mohín.

— ¿Haces esa pregunta con esa mueca? —Sin quererlo, parte de la voz del #51 sonó con un tono burlón que sólo pasó desapercibido para él mismo.

Al volver a reaccionar, exhaló un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la silla.

—Como sea —gruñó con derrota, comenzando a envolver su tenedor en los fideos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—24, Doc; creía que lo sabías…

Ignorando la atmósfera que rodeaba al chico, el hombre pasó al otro corredor.

— ¿Y tú, Bernoulli?

—27, _signore_ —contestó al encogerse de hombros. Por más que lo trató de reprimir, volvía a verse arrogante cuando veía al rubio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ahí tienes la diferencia, _niño_ —volvió a remarcar Doc cuando el otro bebía con disimulo y vagancia el vino italiano.

—Creí haber aclarado que no soy un "niño" hace tiempo —comentó con cierto resentimiento, volviendo a jugar con la comida al apoyar uno de los codos sobre la mesa.

— _Certo;_ Francesco ya no cree que seas un _bambino_ —trató de animarle, abrazándole por los hombros— todo el tiempo.

Con resignación al suspirar, el #95 volvió a probar el vino, ignorando ligeramente como los efectos del alcohol empezaban a hacerse presentes.

—Y de nuevo volvemos al mismo ciclo de siempre. _Grazie._

— _Prego,_ McQueen.

Harto e ignorando la posible nueva mirada de Doc sobre él, dejó caer su cabeza a un lado del spaghetti, totalmente exasperado al ahogar un gritillo de frustración.

* * *

 **L** igeramente, comenzaba a recordar por qué solía beber _tan poco_.

Apenas, en algunos eventos, solía aceptar alguna bebida —o ir por una, cuando no le quedaba más opción que disimular que no estaba acostumbrado a aquel hábito— por pura cortesía; sin embargo, por más de que le pudiese agradar el sabor de algunas mezclas, tampoco era aficionado a beber cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

 _Un corredor como él no necesitaba estar ebrio para tener la confianza que solía tener al hacer las cosas_ , por ello, no le veía sentido a emborracharse… _todo el tiempo_. Si quería hacer algo, lo haría y punto: no necesitaba nada que lo incentivara _, ¿cierto_?

Después de que Doc se retirase para ir a dormir, él quedó a cargo de dejar los platos reposando en el lavabo. Fue de camino a ahí que comprobó que el vino con el que habían acompañado la comida había sido medianamente _fuerte_ para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Rebufó, inflando sus rosáceas mejillas después de dejar caer el último plato en el agua. Cuando algunas gotas lo alcanzaron, pensó que ya estaba muy cansado para ponerse a discutir por eso.

 _Aunque, si seguía comportándose como idiota, al menos, ya sabía de quién era la culpa._

— _Amore mio!_

—Y hablando del rey de Roma… —Lightning rodó los ojos al darle la espalda, aunque eso no evitó que el castaño lo abrazase, aunque fuese por detrás—. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Francesco?

— _Hai detto "cosa vuoi"?_ ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese, McQueen? —rezongó con fingida molestia cuando apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro del otro, claramente, pasa susurrarle al oído de forma tan lenta que, al otro, le pareció algo tortuoso.

—Entonces, déjame reformular la pregunta —comentó cansadamente al cruzarse de brazos. Volvía a rodar los ojos, aunque ésta vez era para esquivar la sonrisa que le dedicaba el castaño—. ¿Qué te parece el "qué pretendes ahora" en vez de "qué quieres"? —inquirió cuando al fin lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, imitando el tono anterior sólo para no darle ninguna satisfacción.

— _Va bene_ —respondió, riendo ligeramente ante la pequeña sonrisa que le ofrecía el rubio; sin quererlo, también provocó que éste riera por lo mismo—. Aunque… Francesco hubiese preferido algo _più_ _dolce o_ … _accogliente_ —agregó, ladeando su mueca antes de comenzar a morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja cuando, de manera igual de juguetona, empezaba a buscar su abdomen por debajo de la ropa.

— _Aspetta_ un poco, Francesco —gruñó, tratando de alejarse vagamente para evitar terminar cediendo; sin embargo, cuando volvió a ver la sonrisa burlona de su novio, reaccionó gruñendo de vuelta, más sonrojado que antes, aunque ya sin forcejear en absoluto—. ¿Q-Qué? ¿No me puedo confundir… de vez en cuando?

En vez de carcajearse —como esperaba que hiciese Lightning, que ya estaba dispuesto a discutir por lo mismo—, Francesco sólo besó su mejilla, sin ninguna pretensión de por medio. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello sólo lo desconcertó y, por más estúpido que sonase, lo apenó por igual.

— _Vorrei mangiarti di baci, vita mia_ —murmuró calma y hasta dulcemente, despegándose un poco de él para verle mejor… hasta que, cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho, terminó ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del #95, que apenas terminaba de reaccionar a las palabras.

Como pudo, el corredor de Radiator Springs hizo lo posible por no dejar escapar ningún suspiro y ninguna risa ante tal situación. Gracias al sencillo sweater rojo que llevaba —y que dejaba una pequeña parte de sus hombros al descubierto— podía sentir con claridad el calor en las mejillas del de ojos caobas y… eso no le ayudaba mucho a despejar su mente del problema que se formaba cuando combinaba a Francesco con algo de alcohol en sangre.

 _¿Se supone que tendría que agradecer que ya había superado la fase de insultos?_

Ladeó la cabeza. Estaba bastante perdido como para estar seguro de qué pensar _aparte del hecho de que no quería que Doc los encontrase en alguna escena comprometedora._

— ¿Quieres… ir a ver una película _o algo_ en la sala? —Sugirió con cierto tono vacilante que tastabilló aún más cuando Francesco estrechó aún más su cuerpo. Mordiéndose el labio, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir adelante con aquella propuesta—. No creo que Doc tenga alguna película de _Fast &Furious_ guardada en su desván… pero podríamos buscar algo que estén dando. Con algo de suerte, hay alguna película que… _¿nos pueda gustar?_

Un pequeño asentimiento fue su respuesta que, le resultó tan simpática —y hasta boba— al de rojo, que le provocó sonreír con orgullo cuando se cruzó de brazos.

Si todo seguía así, Lightning confiaba en que podría sobrevivir a la primera noche con Francesco en su casa… sin haber tenido ningún incidente incómodo, _a diferencia de cómo había sido cuando él se quedó en Milán para conocer a su madre como era debido._

Tragó un poco de saliva sin que el corredor de Fórmula 1 se diese cuenta.

Ni las preguntas más indecorosas de la prensa (en algún descuido) lo hacían sentir tan incómodo como aquel vago recuerdo.

* * *

— _ **A**_ _gh._ ¿Es que no te aburres de hacer eso?

Aún tomando como un juego el tono de queja del #95, Francesco sonrió tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros por disimular; aunque apenas volvió a pasar por delante suyo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de darle una pequeña palmada en el trasero.

—Francesco sólo ejerce su derecho, McQueen.

Dejándolo pasar, el americano se cruzó de brazos y no se movió más hasta que vio al castaño dejarse caer en el sofá, tan cómodo como en su propia casa.

— ¿Y ese es? —preguntó al alzar una ceja, casi arrastrando las letras mientras aprovechaba a recoger el mando puesto sobre la mesita más próxima al otro mueble.

—Tocar lo que es suyo —aclaró con arrogancia cuando acomodó ambos brazos a cada lado del respaldo—; _ho pensato che fosse ovvio_.

—Pero yo no lo hago.

Tercamente, Lightning terminó dignándose a sentarse en el sofá, aunque manteniendo la misma postura de antes mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en él. Por esa misma razón sólo se dedicaba a cambiar y cambiar de canal… aunque no es como si el otro estuviese prestándole atención _a ello._

— _Certamente sí_ —rió, burlesco— aunque no tocas el fabuloso trasero de Francesco, tú vas por…

—Calla.

Tomando uno de los cojines que tenía al lado, el rubio simplemente lo presionó contra el rostro del otro piloto; de ese modo, por si la leve luz del televisor delataba la sangre en sus mejillas o su tensa sonrisa entre dientes, lograría que su novio no pudiera alcanzar a distinguir nada de lo cual pudiese burlarse.

Sin embargo, la jugada le salió, _di nuovo,_ al revés. Gracias a la fuerza del italiano —y, en parte, a la risa que no pudo reprimir Lightning cuando creyó haberse salido con la suya—, una vez logró deshacerse del almohadón color crema, aprisionó al rubio entre su cuerpo, sus brazos y el respaldo del sofá, por si hacía falta.

—Si sigues así, despertarás _a tuo caro_ _papà_ —burló abiertamente, estando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios; tan cerca que podía distinguir con claridad su aliento al jadear un poco.

El de ojos celestes sólo soltó una pequeña risa orgullosa, alzando hombros. Por más que notaba —y sabía a donde iría— la situación, no estaba ni un poco preocupado por las consecuencias. Confiaba en controlarse y poder controlar al otro.

—Aunque sea viejo, Doc tiene el sueño algo pesado —se excusó con simpleza, ignorando por completo la atmosfera intimidante que quería crear Francesco a su alrededor—; créeme, sólo Mater podría despertarlo si estuviera remolcando algo, pero él ni siquiera está…

Fue el turno de Lightning en ser interrumpido.

Ya fuese por una pequeña pizca de celos o, simplemente, por no tener ganas de escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirle _acerca de su amico de la grúa_ , el italiano había aprovechado un pequeño descuido para besarlo con todas las ganas que venía teniendo acumuladas; culpa de la abstinencia, quizá.

Aunque el no poder terminar de hablar le molestó, no se creía capaz de quejarse de las caricias que recibía… al menos, en su fuero interno; en el exterior era una historia diferente, tal y como sucedía siempre.

Con las manos sobre sus hombros, trató de estabilizarse un poco para, al menos, tener una oportunidad de ganar la lucha que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su boca. No obstante, lo poco que estuvo cerca para ganar, Francesco se lo arrebató al distraerlo, llevando la mano libre hacia la cara interna de su pierna para jugar _un poco_ ahí.

Manteniéndose algo agitado, deslizó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros del italiano cuando dejó de tironear su cabello y, apenas reconoció que se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, desvió la vista hacia la alfombra que adornaba la madera, como si fuese mucho más interesante que quien tenía encima.

—Tsk.

Tampoco se había percatado de cuando Francesco se había acomodado _perfectamente_ sobre él. _¿Tan torpe se encontraba?_ No tenía idea, y tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, _sólo sabía que_ _su autocontrol estaba sobreestimado._

—No le dirás a Francesco que te cansaste _tan rápido, certo?_

Lightning no respondió de inmediato por más petulancia que destilase aquel tono. Sólo enfrentó la mirada del italiano con una mueca de escepticismo, posiblemente, influenciada por el corredor #51.

Si su pecho subía y bajaba, era exclusivamente por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y, si su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente en el acto, también era culpa de la falta de aire; no tenía nada que ver con el calor que empezaba a sentir de repente ni por la situación anterior…

 _Al demonio. Claro que todo eso sí estaba relacionado…_

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, sonriendo burlón cuando recobró un poco el sentido de la situación. Con los codos apoyados, lograba acortar bastante la distancia que había quedado entre ambos; al menos, de cintura para arriba—. ¿Acaso eres tú el necesita una pausa?

— ¡Ha! No hagas reír a Francesco…

Como si su blazer no valiese más que una bola de papel, una vez se deshizo de él, lo dejó tirado sobre la alfombra. Casi instantáneamente, el #95 estuvo tentado a hacer algo similar con su sweater, pero no lo hizo. ¿Para qué molestarse? Era demasiado posible que el #1 también se encargase de esa prenda, ya que casi tenía medio torso al descubierto por culpa de lo anterior, y eso que no había sido del todo su intención… Al menos, creyó que esa sería la primera prioridad hasta que sintió un sutil tironeo en su jean.

— ¿Qué…?

—McQueen… ¿No podrías haberte puesto algo más _cómodo_ para la visita de Francesco? —rezongó por lo bajo cuando apenas pudo visualizar el elástico del bóxer negro asomándose por encima del pantalón que… apenas había bajado un poco de su cadera.

Tan sorpresivo le fue que, sin poder siquiera evitarlo tras mantenerse parpadeando unos cuantos segundos, volvió a reír arrogantemente —y con ganas— cuando notó que el cierre de su bragueta tampoco facilitaba lo que quería lograr su novio.

—Sí que te hice falta —soltó soberbiamente, aún entre risas; no obstante, éstas cesaron gradualmente cuando el rubio se percató del desistir del otro—. ¿Eh? ¿Ya no vas a…?

—No.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Tampoco.

—Pero…

— _Credo di sí…, dopo?_

— ¡Agh! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Ignorando por completo que todo había sido adrede para que él mismo tratase de bajarse los pantalones, Lightning terminó exasperándose mucho antes de darse cuenta de que, al primer intento, la cremallera había bajado sin problema alguno. Al segundo intento, también sucedió algo similar con el jean, que cedió ligeramente para develar —lo más que la televisión permitía— parte del dragón rojo de su bóxer.

Ingenuamente, alzó la vista para dar con los orbes caobas de él luego de enarcar una ceja; por si eso no le daba un aire de superioridad, la sonrisa ladeada que le dedicaba mejoraba aquella imagen.

— _Mamma mia,_ McQueen. Tienes todo un don para… bajarte los pantalones… sin ayuda alguna —comentó con la mayor seriedad que pudo pero, como era obvio, su voz terminó fallándole gradualmente por culpa de la mueca que mantenía el #95.

— ¿Cómo se supone que tome eso? —Nuevamente, el menor gruñía con el ceño fruncido que, por mucho que lo creyese, no disipaba en nada el rubor que mantenía instalado en sus mejillas. Lentamente, empezaba a sospechar de la actitud tan _tranquila_ del italiano.

— _Bene?_ Era… era un cumplido…

—Si esos son tus cumplidos, creo que prefiero volver a la época de los insultos y…

— ¿Los letreros en el trasero? —no dudó en preguntar, alzando ambas cejas al volver a sonreír ladinamente. El rubio, en cambio, rebufó. _¿Realmente le sorprendía su actitud?_ Ni un poco, pero tampoco estaba _en las mejores condiciones_ para discutir sobre aquello.

—Si quieres verlo así, por mí, _adelante…_

Tal vez —y sólo tal vez— si Lightning hubiese estado más pendiente en lugar de haberse limitado a rodar los ojos con agobio, habría notado la sonrisa que esbozaba el _frágil_ piloto.

Por muy vago que fuese aquel «adelante», aquella simple palabra había sido como un pase directo para dejarlo hacer — _le_ — lo que quisiese.

— _Sarà un piacere._

* * *

— **N** o, no, no, no, no…

Toda la suerte con la que gozaba desde el día que nació… definitivamente se había tenido que acabar el mismo día que conoció a aquel italiano de sonrisa presumida; eso era un hecho casi seguro porque no había otra forma de justificar la nueva encrucijada en la que se encontraba tras… _¿un abrir y cerrar de ojos?_ ¡Agh! ¡Ni siquiera había un maldito reloj como para poder orientarse un poco!

Después de tratar de serenarse, inhalando y exhalando tranquilamente por unos cinco segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos. La luz no le molestaba tanto como lo hacía el golpeteo de su corazón que, si bien ya estaba considerablemente acelerado minutos atrás, no cedió nada ante aquella estafa de meditación _express_.

Ah, ¿Que qué había pasado? _Nada en particular, realmente…_ Así lo veía Francesco que, a pesar de estar peor que Lightning _inclusive_ , sólo evitaba reír estruendosamente por la mirada asesina que el chico le dirigía para mantenerlo en silencio… lo más posible.

Cuando las luces de la sala se habían encendido, opacaron totalmente a la del televisor, que era la única que iluminaba parte de la sala hasta aquel momento —por más ignorada que fuera ella y la película que había quedado puesta—. Sin embargo, tanto la mente como la garganta del #95 quedaron atascadas con ese reiterativo y rápido «no»… aún después de empujar bruscamente —y tirar del sofá— a Francesco para quitárselo de encima.

 _De cualquier forma, la situación no mejoraba en nada; ¿cómo demonios se suponía que disimulara con la luz prendida que, prácticamente, ambos tenían los pantalones (ropa interior incluida, obviamente) por las rodillas?_ Y ese era el mejor de los casos porque, además de ello, uno traía el sweater a medio poner mientras que el otro tenía la camisa totalmente abierta y desarreglada.

—Hagas lo que hagas, Doc… ¡No vayas a dar ni un paso más! —Advirtió Lightning rápidamente y, cuando al fin pudo dar con el almohadón que tanto buscaba (sin reparar antes en que estaba recostado —y posteriormente, sentado—), se asomó unas milésimas de segundo por el respaldo del sofá para tirárselo torpemente a su padre—. ¡Es por tu propio bien!

Sin embargo, el mayor sólo miró como aquel cojín apenas había llegado algo lejos… por decir algo. Con una ceja alzada, estuvo tentado a acercarse tras tomar los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa, pero no lo hizo; no tanto por las palabras del #95 (dificultosamente podrían ser tomadas en serio), sino por la otra risa burlona que se escuchaba por lo bajo, además del golpe que distinguió milésimas de segundo después de que subiera el interruptor de la luz.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber…?

Doc dejó la pregunta vagando en el aire tras ver al rubio asomarse de vuelta, ésta vez logrando apreciar un poco el —gran— rubor que abarcaba casi todo su rostro y su _rara_ expresión que, no era nada más que entre pena y… _molestia_ , aunque de un modo totalmente diferente al que había visto hasta ese día.

—No, no pasó nada importante por aquí —respondió como pudo el rubio, esbozando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa antes de acomodarse en su lugar, fingiendo que no había pasado—. No tendrás alguna película de acción guardada, ¿no?

— ¿Alguna de acción? —repitió el de lentes, alzando la vista, por inercia, hasta la pantalla de la vieja y reflectora televisión.

—Sí; ya sabes… Autos, disparos, explosiones y…

— ¿Musicales de princesas sirenas? —inquirió tan neutral que volvió a parecer burlón.

— ¿Eh?

No bastaron ni dos segundos para que Lightning volteara la vista y viera de lo que estaba hablando Doc… al menos, una parte de ello; por su mente nunca pasó el detalle de aquella pantalla delatora.

Si hubiera podido estar más rojo… quizá lo hubiese estado en aquel momento. ¡Ni siquiera se le ocurría un buen pretexto para «estar viendo eso»! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—De hecho, es una graciosa historia, Doc —comentó al desviar la vista por esquivarlo, rascando su nuca distraídamente.

Por más de que su interior le insistía en que no se metiera en los asuntos de su hijo… simplemente, las palabras salieron por sí mismas cuando tomó asiento al lado de la mesa.

— ¿Sí? Porque me gustaría oírla —comentó, apoyando parte de su rostro en la palma de la mano. Recostado ahí, se encontraba relativamente cómodo para escuchar los delirios del piloto del #95 o, incluso, del #1. ¿Qué? No era tonto; le era obvio que el Bernoulli también estaba ahí, acostado a un lado del sofá. Que Lightning creyera lo contrario ya era otra cosa.

—P-Pero… ¡Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana! —Se excusó, apenas asomándose un poco más para pasar ambos brazos por encima del respaldo—. ¿Qué dices si mañana paso por el ayuntamiento a contártela?

—Digo que… _¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu cuello, niño?_

Por más de que la intención del viejo corredor era de responder _como normalmente lo haría_ , las visibles marcas rojas alrededor del cuello de Lightning —y sobre parte de la piel expuesta gracias al sweater— lo habían alertado al punto de hacerlo levantar de su asiento.

Ante aquella mención, los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos segundos antes de que, rápidamente, volviese a su puesto seguro tras el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡Hablo en serio, Doc! ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor! —volvió a avisar el de rojo, terminando de lidiar con sus molestos pantalones ajustados a una velocidad más rápida de la que solía ir en la pista. _¿En qué demonios se supone que pensaba cuando pensó que eran cómodos?_

— ¿Hacerme un favor? Niño, ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Aún insistiendo por culpa de la terquedad del chico, Doc dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, apenas se acercó un paso (el crujir de la madera lo delató desvergonzadamente), el de ojos celestes no tuvo más opción que, casi desesperadamente, lanzarle a la cabeza el blazer negro de Francesco.

Sin poder evitarlo, sacó la lengua ante tal hazaña; sabía que, sólo con eso, le había irritado por completo.

— ¿Lo… siento?

—Lightning... Te daré cinco segundos para que me expliques qué demonios te pasa, y por qué te comportas como un verdadero niño de cinco años —ordenó autoritariamente Doc, mas no se quitó el molesto abrigo del rostro; sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos al esperar.

El susodicho sólo rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo en que, en su rostro, comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa confiada. _Cinco segundos eran más que suficientes._

Con una ligera seña al guiñarle el ojo, tuvo que reprimir el «Kachow» cuando le avisó a Francesco que desapareciera rápido de la sala mientras Doc se preparaba para _sermonearlo_ por completo cuando alcanzara el tiempo límite.

—Cuatro.

Mientras el italiano marchaba rápido y cuidadoso hacia la habitación más cercana, Lightning trataba de acomodar ligeramente lo que estaba a su alrededor y, de paso, hacer un poco de ruido para disimular.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando llegues a uno? —inquirió con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía después de terminar de _ordenar_ su sweater. Cuando todo estuvo medianamente en su lugar (y lo que no, fue escondido debajo del sofá u oculto debajo de algún cojín volteado), se acomodó hasta adquirir una apariencia casi tan relajada como la de Fillmore.

—Tres.

—Okey; entiendo. Sólo me harás la ley del hielo hasta que llegues a uno, ¿no?

—Dos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¿No se suponía que tenía que hablarte antes de que terminaras de contar?

—Uno.

— ¡Vamos, Doc! ¡No tienes que ponerte así! ¿Nunca fuiste joven e hiciste estupideces porque… _podías_?

Finalmente, el #51 hizo a un lado el blazer perfumado, teniendo especial cuidado con sus lentes al momento de hacerlo. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión en particular más que la de cansancio, marcada en las pequeñas ojeras que se asomaban detrás de los cristales rectangulares.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que asuma que hiciste estupideces sin sentido desde que me fui a dormir… por culpa del vino?

Con cierta culpabilidad, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior antes de tratar de volver a sonreír con algo de inocencia.

—Algo así…

— ¿Y por ello también estabas viendo ese musical de sirenas?

—N-No tenía otra cosa más para ver y… me parecieron lindas. Un chico debe tener un lado sensible, ¿no lo crees, Doc?

Tal vez su actitud confiada podría haber engañado a cualquiera; pero aquel hombre era la excepción a esa regla.

—Solo —apuntó solamente por medir hasta qué punto cedería el #95.

—Solo. —Cómodamente, Lightning volvió a mentir, tan seguro que parecía un desvergonzado total cuando se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, o cuando lo volteó a ver con una presuntuosa sonrisa—. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarle al piloto más rápido del universo, viejo?

Manteniéndose receloso ante el pequeño cambio de actitud en su hijo, lo único que optó hacer Doc fue suspirar después de apretarse el puente de la nariz.

Claro, después de acercarse como era debido, pudo comprobar que, _evidentemente_ , las marcas en el cuello del rubio no eran ningún síntoma de alergia grave por la cena; desde el principio no había tenido ninguna razón para alarmarse ya que _no; no se metería en los asuntos de su hijo._ Por más de que le siguiese llamando «niño», sabía que el corredor tenía la edad suficiente para saber qué hacía y que no.

—No preguntaré más —aclaró por lo alto, dándole pronto la espalda... para tener menos posibilidades de arrepentirse luego. De igual modo, cuando su curiosidad le traicionó ligeramente, dio una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Lightning parpadeó, tan confundido como sorprendido.

—Como digas —respondió un poco dudoso al tratar de disimular, volviendo a sentarse _normal_ en el sofá—. ¿Nos vemos mañana, Doc?

— _Lamentablemente…_ Buenas noches, _muchacho_ —despidió vagamente con un ladeo de su mano libre, empezando a caminar con un rumbo distinto a las escaleras que daban para las habitaciones.

Completamente satisfecho, Lightning empezaba a relajarse, dejándose caer en su lugar; todo hubiera sido perfecto hasta que reaccionó a dos cosas le llamaron la atención: la primera, obvia, fue que Doc no le llamase «niño» y, la segunda…

— _Papà McQueen! Come va?_

Como si hubiesen estado de acuerdo con ello, aún en diferentes habitaciones, tanto padre e hijo se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano al mismo tiempo; mas solamente el mayor soltó otro largo y cansado suspiro cuando negó con la cabeza

Ignorando por completo como el italiano le sonreía en un intento de parecer simpático, Doc sólo se dirigió al refrigerador por un sencillo vaso con agua.

Agh. _¿Por qué no se había quedado en alguna de las habitaciones de Sally?_ Sin duda, eso hubiera facilitado muchas cosas en cada lado.

Al menos, ya estaba seguro de una cosa: sabía dónde pasaría las demás noches restantes de la visita.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **No puedo creer que, finalmente, me animé a publicar esto que... _meh;_ es la prueba de que se debe dormir para que no salgan historias así -w-u (?). _Y pensar que todo empezó con una pequeña idea cuando hablaba con mi genialosa twin-twincesista (sí, habló de ti de nuevo ¬w¬) sobre esa escena en donde aparece la mamá de Francesco :'D (?)._**

 **Cambiando drásticamente de tema (?)... con la pista dada acerca de 'la tranquila visita' de Lightning a Milán... ¿Creen que esto debería quedar como OneShot o como TwoShot? —pregunta, y sólo se escuchan grillos—. Hey, al menos lo intenté u/w/u.**

 **Ya, sin nada más para decir, sólo espero que a alguien le haya gustado esta rareza u/ó si es que buscaba un pequeño cambio de aire xD.  
¡Hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~.**


End file.
